miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anna-itako/Miniaturka 1: Lady Noir
Hejka ! Wracam po tych długich dwóch tygodniach :) Jesteście gotowi na moją pierwszą miniaturkę? Jeśli tak, to zapraszam. Rozdział zbetowała Gabcis :) To już koniec roku szkolnego! Jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz, to pewnie nigdy! Dziś wyznam swoje uczucia Adrienowi. Raz kozie śmierć. Muszę się w końcu dowiedzieć, czy blondyn w ogóle widzi mnie w kategorii dziewczyny. Z uśmiechem wstaję z łóżka, podśpiewując delikatnie. – Wiesz, Tikki, dziś jest ten dzień. W końcu muszę odważyć się wyznać swoje uczucia Adrienowi! – W końcu, Mari! To najwyższy czas! – odpowiada radośnie Kwami. Obdarzam ją promiennym uśmiechem i ruszam w stronę lustra. Dziś nie spinam włosów. Są ładne, a przez trzy lata college’u zdołały urosnąć prawie do pasa. Starannie rozczesuję je, przy okazji wyjmuję tusz i maluję rzęsy. Nie wykonuję nigdy większych zabiegów, nie jestem mistrzem makijażu. Biegnę do szafy, wyjmuję czarną, rozkloszowaną sukienkę, ozdobioną przy biuście koronką, którą uszyłam specjalnie na ten ostatni dzień szkoły. Do tego dobieram czarne czółenka na niewielkim koturnie. Zerkam na odbicie w lustrze, naprawdę wyglądam dziś całkiem ładnie. – Mari, jesteś śliczna! – słyszę głosik Tikki. Podchodzę do niej i daję jej buziaka w policzek. Dla niej mogę iść w worze pokutnym, a i tak uznałaby mnie za siódmy cud świata. – Zawsze tak mówisz! Kwami kręci głową z udawaną dezaprobatą i wlatuje do mojej torby. Schodzę po schodach, na dole czeka na mnie Alya, ona również postarała się wyglądać rewelacyjnie w ten dzień. Dziś spięła włosy w wysokiego koka, z którego uroczo wystawały niesforne loki. Ubrała koszulę, zrobioną dla niej przeze mnie tydzień temu. Oczywiście, prezentuje się w niej elegancko, naszyłam na nią czarne kropki przy kołnierzyku i rękawach. Do tego kupiła czarną, prostą spódnicę, sięgającą z dwadzieścia centymetrów przed kolano. Nino po prostu zachłyśnie się powietrzem na jej widok! – Chloe chyba padnie na zawał, jak cię zobaczy, Mari – puszcza do mnie oko – A co dopiero Adrien! Powinnaś rozpuszczać włosy, lepiej ci tak. Uśmiecham się do niej delikatnie. Chciałabym, by tak się właśnie stało. – Ty też wyglądasz cudnie – w końcu wypalam. Kierujemy się w stronę szkoły na nasz ostatni dzień. To ostatni raz w college’u. Potem liceum. Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak ten czas szybko upłynął, jestem Ladybug od trzech lat. Tak zagadałam się z Alyą, że nawet nie słyszę głosu za mną. Dopiero po szturchnięciu przyjaciółki, odwracam się we wskazanym przez nią kierunku. W naszą stronę idzie Nathanaél. Radosna, dopiero teraz odpowiadam na jego powitanie. Przez ten czas naprawdę zaprzyjaźniłam się z chłopakiem. Jest miły, szarmancki, cierpliwy, no i mamy wspólne zainteresowania. Czuję się trochę jak egoistka, wiem o jego uczuciach, ale nie ma odwagi z nim o tym pogadać. Nie mam pojęcia, co on we mnie widzi. Nathanaél bardzo zmężniał przez czas szkoły. Nie jest już osobą, którą taka Chloe może pomiatać. Zauważyłam nawet, że jest obiektem westchnień moich koleżanek. Cóż, ten chłopak to przystojny i utalentowany gość. Dwa w jednym, tylko szkoda, że ja nie widzę nikogo poza Adrienem. Chciałabym móc odwzajemnić uczucia Nathaniela, tak byłoby dużo łatwiej. – Hej – mówię w końcu. Zauważam jego oczy pełne fascynacji wpatrujące się we mnie intensywnie. Czuję jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. – Wyglądasz pięknie – szepcze. Nie jestem wstanie nic wykrztusić. Zdobywam się tylko na delikatny, a zarazem niezręczny uśmiech wdzięczności. Schlebia mi, że mu się podobam, ale pragnę, żeby zauważył to jeszcze ktoś. Osoba, którą kocham od trzech lat, poza którą nie widzę świata. *** Dopiero co skończyło się rozdanie świadectw. Niepewnie spoglądam na Adriena, teraz albo nigdy! Muszę mieć odwagę wykonać ten krok! Biorę głęboki wdech i podchodzę do chłopaka. – Gratuluję osiągnieć – mówię do blondyna, powstrzymując jąkanie. Chłopak odwraca się i spogląda na mnie z uśmiechem. Czuję, jak lustruje mnie wzrokiem, o dziwo zamiast peszyć, dodaje mi to pewności. Dziś to ja jestem gwiazdą, a oczy kolegów są skierowane na mnie. Nie jestem w cieniu Chloe! – Możemy na chwilkę pogadać w cztery oczy? – pytam w końcu. Lekko zdziwiony chłopak wychodzi ze mną z klasy. Teraz albo nigdy, Marinette! – Adrien… Ja… Od początku college’u… Ja – jąkam się strasznie i w końcu patrzę na jego oczy koloru trawy i zbieram w sobie resztki odwagi. – Kocham cię. Wciąż na niego patrzę. Moje ukochane oczy ciemnieją, są jakby za mgłą. Jego uśmiech niknie, a zastępuje go szok. Na moich oczach przechodzi transformację z człowieka niezwykle ciepłego, w chłopaka, który nie chce mieć ze mną nic do czynienia. –Nie, Mari – kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach. – Nie kochasz mnie, to pewnie zwykłe zauroczenie. Nie możesz mnie kochać. Słuchaj, jesteś piękną i dobrą dziewczyną, zasługujesz na kogoś kto będzie mógł to docenić w stu procentach. Nagle nic. Po prostu puszcza moje ramiona. Ciepło jego dłoni znika, a wraz z nim moje serce. Odchodzi… Zostawia mnie samą z moim uczuciami. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie straszna prawda. Pod tymi słodkimi słowami, wypowiedzianymi przez najpiękniejszy głos na Ziemi, kryje się odrzucenie. On nic do mnie nie czuje. Co gorsza, ocenia moje uczucia do niego! Moje zmysły nie pracują normalnie. Otępiała zataczam się do drzwi. Czuję się, jak po wybuchu bomby. Nic nie słyszę ani nie czuję. Chcę po prostu wyjść! Słyszę, moje imię jakby dochodzące echem z oddali. Nie zatrzymuję się, z trudem docieram do pobliskiego parku. Siadam ciężko, jak kukiełka, której puszczono sznurki. Tak się czuję… Do tej pory trzymał i sterował nimi Agreste i nagle przeciął je bez wyrzutów. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie poczuje tego co ja. Kocham go. Myli się, gdybym nie darzyła go tym uczuciem, znienawidziłabym go, a ja tylko pragnę, by był szczęśliwy. Drżę, nie mogę się utrzymać. Moje mięśnie są pozbawione wszelkiej siły. Nagle czuję czyiś dotyk, kogoś ciepło. Ten ktoś obejmuje mnie mocno. Znam ten zapach, ale nie jestem wstanie popatrzeć mu w oczy. Czuję, jak pierwsze łzy napływają mi do oczu. Dopiero po chwili całkiem wybucham, a on mocniej mnie przytula. Całkiem wchłaniam jego ciepło, chcę go więcej. Nie może odejść. Jestem taka samotna. Kocham Adriena tak bardzo, że nie potrafię go znienawidzić. W końcu nabieram wystarczająco odwagi, by spojrzeć w oczy mojego pocieszyciela. Ich spojrzenie jeszcze bardziej ciąży mi na duszy. Te oczy o barwie morskich fal patrzą na mnie z miłością. Co za ironia… Ja płaczę przez złamane serce, przy okazji raniąc chłopaka, który jest we mnie zakochany. Dlaczego życie nie mogłoby być łatwiejsze? Dlaczego nie mogę kochać Nathanaéla? On zrobiłby wszystko, bym była szczęśliwa. – Ciii… Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepta mi do ucha, delikatnie gładząc moje włosy. – Jak możesz tak mówić?! Przecież ja… Cię ranię na każdym kroku – wyznaję to, co już dawno zaprząta moje myśli. – Nie mogę być szczęśliwy, dopóki ty nie będziesz – mówi. Podnoszę głowę i wbijam wzrok w jego oczy, które pałają czystą miłością i szczerością. Nikt nie powiedział mi nigdy tak pięknych słów. Już nic nie mogę wydukać. Ocieram łzy. Nie mogę płakać, teraz czas sprawić, by on był szczęśliwy. Adrien… Tak bardzo go kocham… Ale nie zniosłabym, gdyby nie był szczęśliwy u mojego boku. Muszę nacieszyć się jego radością, kiedy obejmuje inną. Muszę przywyknąć do ran na sercu. Dam radę, w końcu jestem Ladybug! Chłopak chwyta moją dłoń i posyła mi lekki uśmiech. Kompletnie nie wiem, co planuje. – Chodź, pokażę ci coś – mówi i ciągnie za sobą. Prowadzi mnie pomiędzy drzewami parku. Zaciekawiona zauważam, że totalnie zbaczamy z głównej ścieżki. Nagle zatrzymujemy się przed wielkim dębem. Podążam za jego wzrokiem, na jednej z gałęzi znajduje się duże gniazdo, a na nim bocian z gromadką dzieci. Nathanaél wyjmuje szkicownik. Zerkam mu przez ramię. Z jego prac wynika, że obserwuje ptaki od kilku dni. – To jest piękne – szepczę z przekonaniem. – Odnalazłem to miejsce tydzień temu. Od tej pory przychodzę tu codziennie. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której pokazuję tą wesołą gromadkę. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Siadamy pod drzewem naprzeciwko gniazda i chłopak dalej rysuje. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Zgrzyt ołówka i obserwacja jego pracy uspokaja mnie. Powoli mój oddech wyrównuje się. Wszystko to za sprawą Nathaniela. *** Leżę wtulona do poduszki, a obok mnie spoczywa Tikki. Milczymy, moja Kwami nie naciska, wie, że nie chcę rozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu. Nie skomentowała nawet mojego pośpiesznego rwania plakatów Adriena. Jego widok sprawiałby mi zbyt wiele bólu. Muszę zapomnieć, jak najszybciej. Naglę rozlega się delikatny szelest. Ktoś jest za oknem. Bez namysłu do niego podchodzę i otwieram na oścież. Ktoś automatycznie wpada do mojego pokoju. Mój gość to nie byle kto, odwiedza mnie sam Cat Noir. –Co tu robisz?!- warczę. Nie mam nawet siły udawać fanki bohatera. Ostatnio grałam przy nim ekscytację. Ale teraz… Jestem wściekła i zirytowana. Naprawdę nie potrzebuję tego wścibskiego Kocura! Ale co on tu robi? Czyżby się domyślił? Strach przeszywa mnie na wskroś. – Wpadłem po drodze – mówi, szczerząc te swoje zębiska. –Ojej, jak miło. To teraz wyjdź – mówię przesłodzonym głosem. Chłopak patrzy na mnie zdziwiony. Ma za duże ego! Co on sobie myśli? Mam niby mdleć na jego widok?! – Zły dzień? – Zostałeś psychiatrą, czy zawsze byłeś tak spostrzegawczy? – rzucam komentarz à la Ladybug. Gryzę się w język. Przecież nie mogę tak łatwo zdradzić się jako bohaterka. Nawet Kocur po tym komentarzu stracił głos. Biorę głęboki wdech. Nie mogę się wyżywać na Cat Noir. To nie jego wina, że mam złamane serce! Znów przypominam sobie ten moment. Ściska mi gardło, z trudem powstrzymuję nową falę łez. – To nie najlepsza pora, naprawdę musisz iść – szepczę, łamiącym się głosem. Nie chcę, żeby widział jak się rozklejam! Nienawidzę, gdy inni postrzegają mnie jako słabą istotę! Nie może kolejna osoba widzieć moich łez. Myślałam, że posłucha. Jednak on, podchodzi i delikatnie mnie przytula. Z początku nawet nie zdaję sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje. Moje bezwładne ręce jestem wstanie zacisnąć w pięści. Po chwili się rozluźniam. Cat Noir to mój przyjaciel i dobrze się czuję z jego wsparciem. Nie chciałabym, żeby zniknął z mojego życia. Po chwili odrywamy się od siebie. Spoglądam na jego twarz. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przez chwilę widzę w nim Adriena. Robię pełen obaw krok w tył. Z powrotem stoi przede mną Kocur, który spogląda na mnie z przejęciem. Bez namysłu kładę się do łóżka. Chcę po prostu zasnąć. Zamykam oczy, próbując ignorować jego obecność. Nie odchodzi, wręcz przeciwnie. Siada na skraju mojego łóżka i nakrywa mnie mocniej kołdrą. Czuję się jakbym miała starszego brata, który próbuje mnie uspokoić. Po chwili wyczerpana zasypiam. *** Od dwóch tygodni spotykam się codziennie z Nathanaélem. Idziemy do parku. Polubiłam te nasze wspólne chwilę. Te potkanie stały się dla mnie pewnym rytuałem. Najpierw znajdujemy nasze bociany, potem siadamy na trawie i wyjmujemy nasze szkicowniki i oboje rysujemy. Wymieniamy się spostrzeżeniem i planami. Okazało się, że oboje wybieramy się do tego samego liceum. – Tego nazwiemy Petit Ami, jest taki malutki – szepczę do przyjaciela, wskazując najmniejszego bociana. – A ten? Może Galopin? Jest bardzo dokuczliwy – oznajmia Nathaniel, wskazując jednego z ptaków. Śmieję się, ma rację. Galopin pasuje idealnie. Uwielbia dziobać swoje rodzeństwo. Dziś taki piękny dzień. Gorący, ale my skąpani w cieniu liści, nie odczuwamy tak dotkliwie skwaru. Ziewam, naprawdę bym się zdrzemnęła. Chłopak to zauważa. Przybliża się w moją stronę, udzielając mi ramienia. Nie zastanawiam się długo, czuję się całkiem swobodnie w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Kładę swoją głowę na jego ramieniu, zamykam oczy. Po chwili znajduję się już w objęciach Morfeusza. Po godzinie budzi mnie uporczywy szelest papieru i szmer ołówka. Otwieram oczy. Chłopak spogląda na mnie krótko, po czym odwraca wzrok w stronę szkicownika. Spoglądam na papier. Jestem na nim ja, śpiąca. Wyglądam ślicznie, ale moim zdaniem chłopak mnie lekko wyidealizował. Już mam mu to powiedzieć, gdy słyszę krzyk. Ktoś się do nas zbliża. Nim zdążam zareagować, chłopak chwyta moją dłoń i biegnie ze mną jak najdalej od napastnika. Oglądam się do tyłu. Podąża za nami kobieta ubrana w długą białą suknię ślubną, ozdobioną delikatną koronką jednak na dole jest mocno potargana. Jej twarz, kiedyś zapewne zdobił makijaż, teraz czerwona szminka roztarta jest po całej twarzy, a tusz zdobi jej policzki czarnymi smugami. Długie czarne włosy są całe potargane, a gdzie nie gdzie można zauważyć zaplątane w nich białe spinki. Kobieta wygląda, jak wyjęta z jakiegoś horroru, upiorna panna młoda. Nawet unosi się z jakieś pół metra nad ziemią. Duch to nie jest, raczej osoba opętana przez Akumę. Kobieta zapędza nas w róg. Nie mamy gdzie uciec. Jednak rozglądam się za potencjalną drogą ewakuacji. – Zniszczę wasze szczęście – warczy opętana. Co to, to nie! Nie pozwolę drugi raz mnie skrzywdzić! Jeszcze nie radzę sobie z moją niespełnioną miłością do Adriena, a bez Nathanaél totalnie bym się załamała. Szybkim ruchem i z wprawą Ladybug powalam kopniakiem kobietę. Upada, a ja korzystając z okazji ciągnę za sobą chłopaka. Ciekawe, czy spodziewała się takiej akcji po mnie. Jednak szczęście nie trwa długo. Znów znajduję się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, a bez mocy Ladybug nie mam szans w bezpośrednim starciu. Spoglądam to na Nathaniela, to na upiorną pannę młodą. Muszę się gdzieś przemienić, a zarazem nie mogę zostawić chłopaka. Zauważam jakąś wąską uliczkę. Wbiegamy do niej. Muszę to zrobić, zanim przybędzie super-złoczyńca. – Tikki, transformacja! – krzyczę, a ostatnie co widzę przed zmianą, to zdziwione spojrzenie przyjaciela. Szybko rozwijam jo-jo i zahaczam o antenę, już po chwili znajdujemy się w powietrzu. – Wyjaśnię ci wszystko później – szepczę, zostawiając go na balkonie jakiegoś domu. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszam w stronę złoczyńcy. Nie żałuję mojej decyzji, nie miałam wyjścia. Tylko tak mogłam nas uratować! Staję naprzeciw panny młodej. Kocura jak nie było, tak nie ma. Dziewczyna zaczyna krzyczeć. To jej broń! Ogromny ból przeszywa moją czaszkę. Czuję się, jakby ktoś próbował mi wbić gwoździe do głowy. Ledwo trzymam się na nogach. Zatykam uszy, nie pomaga. Upadam. – Cat Noir, gdzie jesteś? – pytam z jękiem. Nagle słyszę upragniony głos. Ból ustaję, jednak wciąż pozostaje delikatny pisk w uszach. Ogłuszona wstaję chwiejnym krokiem i jak pijana podchodzę do Kocura. Prawie dochodzę, gdy zaplątuję się we własne nogi i spadam na ziemię, ale w ostatniej chwili podtrzymuje mnie Cat Noir. – Lucky charm! – wykrztuszam, a w moich rękach pojawia się taśma. Nie mogę nic wymyślić. Moja głowa odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Dopiero po chwili, wraca do mnie rozsądek. Właśnie w tym momencie dziewczyna powstaje po kopniaku Kocura. – Cataclysm! – krzyczy Cat Noir i dotyka ziemi pod opętaną. Dziewczyna spada w szczelinę, wytworzoną przez Kocura. Ja ostatkiem sił podbiegam i zaklejam pannie młodej usta. Z jej palca ściągam złotą obrączkę i rozwalam ją. Oczywiście wylatuje z niej Akuma, to czas na oczyszczenie. Po chwili wszystko wraca do normy. – Możemy pogadać? – pyta Kocur. – Mamy mało czasu– odpieram zgodnie z prawdą i nie czekając na dalsze słowa Cat Noir ruszam w stronę balkonu, gdzie zostawiłam Nathaniela. Chłopak czeka, w jego oczach widzę zaskoczenie i wiele pytań. – Ale jak? – wyrywa mu się. – Czy to ważne? – odpieram i w tej samej chwili przemiana mija. Dalej patrzy na mnie tak, jakby zaraz jego oczy miały wylecieć mu z oczodołów. W sumie nie powinnam się temu dziwić. Jest pierwszą osobą, która zna tożsamość Ladybug. Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuję tego w przyszłości. – To jest moja tajemnica, Nat. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Kiwa głową. Ufam mu. Wiem, że moja tajemnica jest z nim bezpieczna. Uspokajam się, ten dzień jest zbyt pełen wrażeń. Podchodzę do niego i wtulam się w jego tors. – Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia, możesz być nawet królową Elżbietą. Rozszerzam oczy. Czym zasłużyłam sobie na jego przyjaźń? On docenia mnie, Marinette. Lubi mnie, a nie Ladybug, w odróżnieniu od Adriena. On nie docenił mojej miłości! Mocniej wtulam się do przyjaciela. Dlaczego nie mogę go kochać?! Z nim byłabym szczęśliwa. – Dlaczego nie mogę cię kochać? – pytam na głos. Patrzę w jego oczy, jakby to tam kryła się odpowiedź. Milczy. W końcu chwyta mój podbródek i delikatnie podnosi głowę. Jego usta zbliżają się do mojej twarzy i w końcu lądują na czole. Powstrzymywane łzy wypływają z moich oczu. Chłopak delikatnie je ociera. – Kocham cię, Mari – wyznaje. – Będę z tobą bez względu na wszystko. *** ''1 miesiąc później… '' '' ''– Mari! Nathanaél przyszedł po ciebie! – krzyczy mama. Ostatni raz spoglądam w lustro. Poprawiam błękitną sukienkę i loki, które robiłam przez ostatnią godzinę. Nat bierze mnie gdzieś z okazji szesnastych urodzin. Spędzam z nim najlepsze wakacje, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Jest genialnym przyjacielem. Boli mnie tylko jedno, ciągle sprawiam mu cierpienie. On mnie kocha, a ja nadal myślę o Adrienie. W końcu schodzę na dół. Chłopak od razu podchodzi i mocno mnie przytula. Bierze moją dłoń i ciągnie w stronę wyjścia. Pośpiesznie się żegnamy z moimi rodzicami i ruszamy w stronę parku. Znam tą drogę doskonale, prowadzi do naszych bocianów. Tam czeka na nas duży kosz piknikowy, położony na kocu. Obok zauważam jeszcze tort w kształcie biedronki. Uśmiecham się mimowolnie i delikatnie cmokam Nathanaéla w policzek. Siadamy na kocu, a chłopak wbija świeczkę w torcik i ją zapala. – Pomyśl życzenie – oznajmia z uśmiechem zadowolenia. Co by tu wymyślić? Pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy to to, żeby Adrien mnie pokochał, jednak postanowiłam, że zerwę z przeszłością. Za niedługo zaczynam liceum, to na nim się skupię. Wiem… Pragnę pokochać Nathanaéla i być szczęśliwa. Najwyższa pora… Dmucham w płomień, gaśnie. Dym unosi się w stronę nieba, może Ten z góry coś zaradzi? Po cudownym pikniku, chłopak bierze moją rękę i prowadzi w stronę wyjścia z parku. Zmierzamy do nowej galerii sztuki. Oboje lubimy sztukę współczesną. Powoli oglądamy najróżniejsze, nieraz abstrakcyjne przedstawienia ludzkiego losu. W końcu podchodzimy do ogromnego dzieła. Jestem na nim ja, otoczona chmarą biedronek i Kocur trzymający czarnego kociaka. Oboje depczemy ogromną Akume. Obraz zatytułowano: „Wybawcy”. Wzdycham, czasami przeraża mnie to, jak wielką nadzieję pokładają w nas ludzie. – Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jeden z wybawców stoi koło mnie – szepcze mi do ucha Nat. – Szkoda, że ja nie czuję się wybawicielką. Chłopak obejmuje mnie ramieniem w opiekuńczym geście. – Mari… Jesteś wspaniałą osobą. Jesteś bohaterką, jakiej Paryż potrzebuje – mówi to obracając mnie w swoją stronę. Przez chwilę stoimy niczym zahipnotyzowani, wpatrzeni tylko w swoje oczy. Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że Nat stał się ważną częścią mojego życia. Darzę go uczuciem, może nie takim jak Adriena, ale to też jest pewien rodzaj miłości. Nasze twarze zbliżają się. Nie mam zamiaru tego powstrzymywać. Wydarzenia powinny płynąć własnym torem. W końcu postawię wszystko na jedną kartę. Mam prawo być kochana! Miłość powinna być i moim udziałem. W końcu nasze usta łączą się. Czuję, jak jego dłoń wplata się w moje włosy, druga zaś obejmuję mnie silniej w pasie. Jesteśmy blisko. Moje dłonie lądują na jego karku. Pogłębia pocałunek. Zapominam całkiem, gdzie jestem, liczy się tylko on. Jego stałość, ciepło i bezpieczeństwo jakie mi daje. W końcu odrywamy się od siebie, ale nie zrywamy kontaktu wzrokowego. Jestem szczęśliwa. Kocham go. Może nie tak mocno jak Adriena, ale tylko dzięki Nathanaélowi będę mogła o nim zapomnieć. Wtulam się w niego. – Cześć! – słyszę znajomy głos. Odwracam się, czego bardzo żałuję. To tylko sprawia mi ból, sam jego widok kłuje mnie w serce. Ściskam rękę Nathaniela. On odpowiada na uścisk i podchodzi do mnie bliżej. Adrien patrzy na nas z ogromnym zaskoczeniem. – Cześć – wita się pierwszy z Adrienem Nat. Ja nie jestem wstanie wykrztusić tylko słowa. Kiwam tylko głową na znak powitania. – Gdzie wybieracie się do szkoły? – pyta, próbując podtrzymać rozmowę, Adrien. – Do licem plastycznego. Tego przy ulicy Vert – odpowiada chłopak. – Słyszałem, że to bardzo dobra szkoła – oznajmia blondyn. – Mamy nadzieję z Nathanaélem, że te opinie są prawdziwe. Jak na razie cieszymy się, że idziemy tam razem. Chcę jak najwięcej spędzać czasu z moim chłopakiem – w końcu wykrztuszam. Czuję się dumna, że to powiedziałam. Jestem silna, niech Adrien nie myśli, że mnie skrzywdził. Niech widzi, że mam go gdzieś, choćby to nie była prawda. Zbieram się na odwagę i patrzę na blondyna. Jest zszokowany moimi słowami. W sumie nigdy nie złożyłam przy nim tak wielu pełnych słów. Mój wzrok kieruję na Nathanaéla. Jego mina wyraża wiele szczęścia i coś w rodzaju triumfu. Chyba go uszczęśliwiłam. – Gratuluję – wypowiada Adrien. *** Zostaje tylko tydzień do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Ostatnie dni spędzam jako szczęśliwa dziewczyna Nathanaéla. Jest cudownie, w końcu czuję się w pełni doceniana i kochana. Do tej pory podziwiano mnie tylko pod postacią Ladybug. Nat zauważa przede wszystkim Mari i za to go kocham. Codziennie wychodzimy na spacery i dziś tradycji stało się za dość. Kolejny raz chwytam jego dłoń i zmierzamy w stronę naszych kochanych bocianów, które ostatnio sporo urosły. Spokojną atmosferę, przerywa hałas piły i szczęk spadających drzew. Wyczuwam Akumę. – W pobliżu jest ktoś opętany. I chyba ten ktoś nie lubi drzew – oznajmiam chłopakowi. – W takim razie musisz działać. Tylko uważaj na siebie – oznajmia. Kiwam głową i cmokam go delikatnie w usta. Tikki usadawia się na moim ramieniu. Dokonuje transformacji, a po chwili stoję jako Ladybug. Chcę biec w stronę hałasu, ale nie jest mi to dane. Przed nami pojawia się rosły mężczyzna ubrany na czarno, mający zakrytą twarz płóciennym, ciemnym workiem z dziurami w miejscu oczu. Przypomina to ubranie średniowiecznego kata, wyjętego prosto z książki do historii. Jednak zamiast topora, trzyma ogromną piłę, która zaburza wizerunek egzekutora z XII wieku. Reaguję szybko. Obejmuję Nathanaéla w pasie i za pomocą jo-jo, niczym Spider-man, kieruję się w stronę centrum. Chłopaka zostawiam z daleka od parku, nie wybaczyłabym sobie jakby coś mu się stało. – Musisz mu pomóc – oznajmia – Mną się nie martw. Kiwam głową. Oglądam się, czy nikogo nie ma i przytulam go mocno. Po chwili odrywam się od niego i zostawiam go zdziwionego. Czas zająć się opętanym! Na miejscu zastaję już Kocura. Sam na sam walczy z niebezpiecznym mężczyzną. Nagle opętany mnie zauważa i zaczyna biec w moją stronę. Cat Noir widząc to, rzuca się w jego stronę i go ogłusza, jednak przy okazji rani się o ostrze piły. Biegnę w stronę blondyna. Okazuje się, że to drobne zadrapanie. Przytulam z ulgą partnera. Jednak po chwili wściekła go odpycham. – Jesteś skończonym idiotą! Zdziwiony szybko łapie równowagę. Jednak zamiast kolejnej głupiej odzywki przytula mnie mocno i szepcze do ucha: – Najważniejsze, że tobie nic nie jest! Patrzę na niego zdziwiona, nie jestem wstanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. W końcu podchodzę do „drwala” i biorę jego piłę. Psuję ją i oczyszczam Akumę. Katem oka zauważam, że nadbiega Nat. Jak zwykle się martwi. – Lady? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – zaczyna Kocur. Obdarzam go pytającym spojrzeniem. Już od dawna próbuje do mnie zagadać, ale nie daję mu szansy. W końcu muszę dać mu się wysłowić. Milczę, czekam jak zacznie mówić. –Lady, ja cię kocham. Daj mi szanse, będę się starał być kimś lepszym dla ciebie. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie sens jego słów. Co za ironia losu. Kolejny chłopak, który darzy mnie miłością, której nie odwzajemniam. Nie chcę ranić Kocura, ale ja w końcu jestem szczęśliwa. Układam sobie życie z Nathanielem. Tylko on zna całą prawdę o mnie. Tylko przy nim mogę być w pełni sobą. Chcę być z Nathanaélem! Muszę to załatwić delikatnie. Wiem, jak odrzucenie boli. Zaznałam cierpienia złamanego serca, boli jak cholera, cały czas. Powoli do niego podchodzę i chwytam jego dłonie, patrzę głęboko w oczy. – Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, Kocie. Nie wyobrażam sobie innego partnera, ale mam kogoś. On mnie kocha, znając mnie w pełni, akceptuje mnie w zwykłym życiu. Uwierz mi, Ladybug jest tylko małą częścią mnie. Dziewczyna, która jest pod maską, na pewno by ci się nie podobała – oznajmiam poważnie. Chłopak chwyta mój policzek. – Jeśli kocham Ladybug, to na pewno pokochałbym dziewczynę spod maski – mówi z przekonaniem Cat Noir. Kiwam przecząco głową. – Błagam cię, nie utrudniaj. Nasza przyjaźń jest piękna. A ja kogoś kocham. Jest wspaniałym facetem. Ty też zasługujesz na kogoś takiego, ale to nie jestem ja. Widzę jak z jego oka cieknie jedna, samotna łza, którą stara się ukryć pod cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. – Rozumiem. Ale jeśli ten facet cię skrzywdzi, zabiję go! Będę na ciebie czekać, Ladybug. Uśmiecham się. Znów przede mną stoi dobrze znany mi Kocur. Tym razem ja go przytulam po przyjacielsku. – Między nami wszystko w porządku? Kiwa głową. Nagle słyszymy piknięcia naszych Miraculum. Czas na nas. *** Pojutrze idę do szkoły. Cieszę się, że nie będę tam całkiem sama. W końcu będę w klasie z Nathanaélem. Uśmiecham się na wspomnienie chłopaka. Nasza znajomość rozwija się w bardzo dobrym kierunku. Adrien coraz mniej zaprząta moje myśli, Kocur zaś stara się zachowywać jak dawniej. Wiem, że go zraniłam, ale cieszy mnie to, że nie jest na mnie zły. Nie przeżyłabym, gdyby mój przyjaciel się na mnie obraził. Dziś znów wybieram się, tym razem do kina, z Nathanaélem. Zastanawiam się, którą ubrać sukienkę. Czerwoną, rozkloszowaną, czy klasyczną małą czarną, oczywiście nie za bardzo wyzywającą. – Tikki? – zwracam się do Kwami. – Czerwona – oznajmia automatycznie. Uśmiecham się do niej i ubieram wskazany ciuch. Włosy splatam w niedbałego warkocza i jestem gotowa do wyjścia. Nat czeka już na mnie przed kinem. Na jego widok uśmiecham się i podbiegam wprost w jego ramiona. Cmokam go pośpiesznie w usta. Trzeba kupić bilety. Kolejne nasze wspólne zainteresowanie… Oboje lubimy filmy Marvela. „Kapitanie Ameryko” nadchodzimy! Uwielbiam oglądać filmy o super-bohaterach. Czasami chciałabym, żeby istnieli i mnie zastąpili. Taki Kapitan Ameryka jest chociaż żołnierzem, a ja… Czuję się zielona w branży obrońców świata. Wchodzimy do sali kinowej, gdy słyszę wybuch. Obdarzam porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem mojego chkłopaka. Czas na przemianę. „Kapitan Ameryka” musi poczekać, choć w sumie mógłby przyłączyć się do zabawy. Biegnę w stronę łazienki i wychodzę z niej już jako Ladybug. Szybkim krokiem zmierzam w stronę hałasu. W okręgu ognia stoi postać, która płonie,a raczej jest stworzona z ognia. Chyba trzeba ugasić opętanego. Dopiero po chwili zauważam, że w drugim okręgu ognia leży Kocur. Co mu jest?! Chcę biec w tamtą stronę, ale płonący zagradza mi drogę. – Lucky Charm! – krzyczę. W moich rękach pojawia się siekiera. Kurczę, co ja mam z nią zrobić?! Zaatakować tego stwora? Nagle zauważam hydrant parę metrów ode mnie. Szybkim i mocnym ruchem uderzam go. Wytryska z niego strumień wody, gasząc ogień wokoło. Nasz opętany po takim potraktowaniu zgasnął. Teraz mogę do niego podejść. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że cały czas trzymał gaśnicę. Uderzam nią z całej siły o ziemię. Akuma wylatuje, po czym zostaje przeze mnie oczyszczona. Wszystko wraca do normy. Zerkam w stronę Kocura. Nie wstaje! Biegnę do niego. Padam na kolana i delikatnie podnoszę jego głowę. Oddycha, chyba przez dym stracił przytomność. Muszę go gdzieś zabrać, a szpital nie jest teraz najlepszą opcją. Widzę jak w moją stronę biegnie Nat. On mieszka sam! Musimy przetrzymać Kocura w domu chłopaka. Zerkam na jego pierścień. Najwidoczniej nie zdążył użyć swojej mocy. – Wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie. I… niech ci będzie! – oznajmia Nat. I za to go uwielbiam. Zna mnie doskonale. Czasami mam wrażenie, że dzielimy jeden umysł. Wzięłam pod ramię Kota, zaś Nathaniel złapał mnie w pasie. Wracając do Marvela… Ostatnio często bawię się w Spider-mana. Po kilku minutowym „locie” dostaliśmy się na balkon mieszkania Nathaniela. Położyłam Kocura na łóżku mojego chłopaka. Powinien za niedługo się obudzić, to tylko omdlenie. Nagle czuję czyjeś ręce na mojej talii. Odwracam się w stronę Nathanaéla. Czym ja sobie zasłużyłam na jego miłość? Jest wspaniały. Wiedziałam, że stał się lekko zazdrosny o Kota, odkąd zobaczył jego wyznanie wtedy w parku. Mimo to zgodził się na ugoszczenie Cat Noir. Bez namysłu wpijam się w usta Nathanaéla w pocałunku wdzięczności i uczucia. Przelewam w ten gest moje wszystkie emocje. Nagle czuję jak przemiana mija. Wtulam się mocniej w mojego chłopaka. W końcu przypominam sobie o Kocurze. Odwracam się, on… jest przytomny. Patrzy na nas z dozą zdziwienia, niedowierzania i zazdrości. – To nie jest możliwe – mówi z jękiem. Zdenerwowana chwytam mocno dłoń Nathanaéla. Może to nie jest złe? Dachowiec w końcu wie, że jestem szczęśliwa z moim chłopakiem. Tożsamość… W końcu musiało to się stać. – Jestem Marinette Dupain- Cheng, Kocie. A to mój chłopak Nathaniel. W tym momencie, do niedawna nieprzytomny chłopak, zrywa się pospiesznie z łóżka. Zatacza się, w ostatniej chwili podtrzymuję go. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego dla niego to aż taki szok. Czyżbyśmy się znali ze zwykłego życia? – Mari? Naprawdę ty to…? – mówi, kładąc dłoń na moim policzku. Szybko się wyrywam, to nie wygląda za dobrze oczami Nathaniela. Kocur za bardzo się spoufala. – Chyba przejdziemy się Kocie. Musimy sobie wiele wyjaśnić – mówię do Kocura, po czym odwracam się w stronę Nathaniela. – Nie masz nic przeciwko? Chłopak podchodzi i całuje mnie w czoło. Nie musi nic mówić, ufamy sobie. Podchodzę do Kocura, który krytycznym wzrokiem spogląda na mojego chłopaka, jego pięści są tak ściśnięte, odpłynęła z nich krew. Wychodzimy razem i kierujemy się w stronę parku. Idziemy w stronę ustronnego miejsca. – Ty też masz prawo wiedzieć – mówi, a na moich oczach zamiast Kocura ukazuje się Adrien. Robię krok w tył. To nie prawda! Nie! Przecież oni są tak całkiem różni. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Kocur mnie kocha… Nie! On nie darzy mnie miłością, tylko Ladybug. Niechciane łzy napływają mi do oczu, ale nie pozwalam im wypłynąć. Nie mogę się przy nim rozkleić. – Miałem cię tak blisko i popchnąłem w objęcia innego – mówi z żalem, robiąc krok w moją stronę. Automatycznie się oddalam, nie chcę by podchodził. Nie pragnę jego bliskości. Sama siebie okłamuję… Kocham Adriena nadal, ale również darzę tym uczuciem Nathanaéla, który robi dla mnie wszystko. – Nie podchodź! – wypowiadam, łamiącym się głosem. – Daj mi spokój! W końcu jestem szczęśliwa, nie odbieraj mi tego! – Przepraszam! Spieprzyłem sprawę, ale teraz może być wspaniale…Ty kochasz Adriena, ja Ladybug. Czy to nie wspaniałe? – pyta, chwytając mnie za ramiona. On naprawdę uważa, że to takie proste?! Wyrywam się. I odchodzę szybkim krokiem parę metrów dalej. – Właśnie Adrien, ty kochasz Ladybug, Marinette odrzuciłeś. Jesteśmy tylko współpracownikami. Już cię nie kocham. Ani trochę… Moją miłością jest Nat! Jesteśmy szczęśliwi! Nie chcę, byś się do nas wtrącał! Każde słowo, wyrywało kolejne blizny na moim sercu. Tyle kłamstw i tyle cierpienia w tych słowach… Kocham go nadal… Ale tylko tak się ode mnie odczepi, chcę zacząć nowy rozdział w moim życiu. Adrien mi w tym nie pomoże. Lepiej, żeby myślał, że go nienawidzę. Niech da mi święty spokój! Dlaczego życie rujnuje mi się wtedy, gdy już wszystko zaczynało się układać?! – Mari… – Nie! Kocur jest moi przyjacielem, ale ty, Adrien… Nigdy mnie nie kochałeś… Zafascynowałeś się Ladybug - bohaterką, w Marinette nigdy nie widziałeś kogoś więcej. Szybko przemieniam się w Ladybug. Chcę stąd jak najszybciej odejść. Nie mogę dłużej na niego patrzeć. To za bardzo boli… Muszę się odciąć od tego źródła nieskończonego cierpienia. *** Adrien wziął sobie do serca moje słowa. Nie nachodził mnie więcej. Skrzywdziłam go, ale tylko tak możemy oboje zacząć od nowa. Nat daje mi wiele szczęścia. Staliśmy się nierozłączni, wszędzie razem chodzimy w nowej szkole. I teraz siedzę pod klasą, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Coś zaciekle rysuje. Uwielbiam u niego ten zapał artysty. Po szkole wybieramy się na nasze ulubione lody. Jak zwykle śmiejemy się w głos. Nagle chłopak pochyla się nad moimi lodami i je liże. – Dobre! – Czy ja pozwoliłam ci ich próbować? – pytam ze śmiechem, liżąc jego czekoladowe lody, oczywiście przy okazji babrzę sobie nimi nos. Chłopak delikatnie całuje mnie w czubek nosa, ścierając bród i nagle… Coś nas od siebie odrzuca. Pomiędzy nami wyrasta ogromne drzewo. To nie jest normalne. Chowam się za pierwszym lepszym budynkiem i po chwili jestem Ladybug. Zza horyzontu wyłania się Cat Noir. W końcu… Nagle ziemia zaczyna się trząść. Czuję jak ktoś mnie popycha. Upada na mnie. Odwracam się. Ogromna, ostra gałąź przeszywa Nathaniela na wylot. Po chwili jakby kurczy się i wychodzi boleśnie z jego piersi. Przykładam dłonie do ogromniej rany, próbuję to zatamować. Nic nie widzę, cieknące łzy sprawiają, że nawet nie mogę zobaczyć jego twarzy. Krwi jest coraz więcej! – Kocie! Sprowadź pomoc! Nagle czuję dłoń Nathaniela na mojej. – To bezsensu, Mari – wypowiada, wypluwając napływającą krew. – Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczna. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – Kocham cię – wypowiada i ostatkiem sił zbliża się do moich ust. Pochylam się i całuję namiętnie. Kocham go tak bardzo. Przecież nic nie może mu się stać! To mój Nat! Łączę nas w pocałunku prawdziwej miłości o smaku łez i krwi. Kocham go, szkoda, że nie tak jak na to zasługuję. – Będzie dobrze – mówię. Chłopak uśmiecha się ostatni raz. Jego uścisk na mojej dłoni ustępuje. Sprawdzam puls. Nie ma… Biorę się za reanimację. Nie może tak skończyć. Nie powiedziałam mu, że go kocham! Nie, to nie prawda! On zaraz się obudzi! Dobrzy ludzie tak nie umierają! Boże! Ratuj go! Ktoś podchodzi i łapie mnie od tyłu. Ciągnie mnie do góry. Wyrywam się, muszę go uratować. Drogę zastępują mi lekarze, których wezwał Kocur. Odwracam się, to on mnie trzyma. Szamoczę się z nim, jednak jest silniejszy. W końcu ustępuję. Mocno mnie przytula. Łzy ciekną mi całym potokiem. Patrzę na lekarzy. Zasłaniają go białą płachtą. Biegnę do Nathaniela. Nie chcą mnie przepuścić. – Co wy z nim robicie?! – On nie żyje – mówi poważnie lekarz. Odpycham ich wszystkich za pomocą jo-jo i odsłaniam twarz chłopaka. Jest bez życia… Całuję go, jakby to miało go wybudzić. Muszę coś z tym zrobić. W moją stronę leci motyl, ale nie taki zwykły motyl. Akuma… Zemszczę się… Zabiję mordercę Nathanaéla. – Nie! – słyszę krzyk Kocura. Czuję, że coś się zmienia. Napływa do mnie moc. Mogę zmienić bieg historii, czuję to. – Witaj Ladybug. Dam ci moc wskrzeszenia. Możesz to zrobić! Nathanaél będzie żył. Potrzebujesz tylko Miraculum Cat Noir. – Zgadzam się, Papillon. Widzę zaskoczone spojrzenie Kota. Nawet nie próbuje się bronić. Jest przerażony. Bez problemu odbieram mu Miraculum. Przede mną pojawia się Papillon. – W końcu. Dobiliśmy targu, oddaj mi Miracula – oznajmia nowoprzybyły. On naprawdę myśli, że jestem taka głupia. To przez niego nie żyje Nat. Ruchome drzewa to nie jest normalna rzecz. Śmieję się. Ten głos jakby nie należy do mnie. Wkładam pierścień Kocura na palec. Czuję napływ mocy. –Cataclysm! – mówię i przykładam dłoń do piersi zaskoczonego Papillon. Rozpada się na moich oczach. Nie mam wyrzutów sumienia. Zabieram broszkę, która należała do niego… Miraculum Motyla. Już wiem, że ta moc jest za mała, by wskrzesić. Muszę zdobyć wszystkie Miracula. Wznoszę się ponad miasto. Jestem potężna. Rozpętuje ogromną burzę. Wzmacniam swój głos. Teraz każdy na całym świcie widzi mnie i słyszy. – Witajcie moi drodzy! Jestem Lady Noir, wasza nowa pani! Tylko ja zapewnię wam bezpieczeństwo. Ladybug i Cat Noir nie żyją. Pokonałam Papillon! Teraz ja jestem waszym obrońcom! Mówię, a wokół mnie pojawiają się błyskawice. Władam pogodą, mogę niszczyć i naprawiać. Ale to za mało! Uratuje cię Nathaniel. Mam władzę, każdy człowiek będzie teraz pracował na twoje ocalenie. Po chwili staję na ziemi. Otacza mnie wojsko. Ludzie naprawdę myślą, że są wstanie mnie pokonać. Pstrykam palcem, a czołgi wybuchają jeden za drugim. Nagle widzę przedzierającą się pośród dymu postać. Adrien… Chłopak przytula mnie. – To nie ty, Mari. Ty byś tego nie zrobiła – szepcze. Oglądam się, zniszczenia są ogromne. Ludzie patrzą na mnie z trwogą. Stałam się potworem. Chwytam się za głowę. Nie wiem, co robić. Kim ja jestem? – Wiem, że go kochasz. Ale ja ciebie… Kocham cię, Marinette, ciebie, nie tylko Ladybug. Łzy stają mi w oczach. On mnie kocha… Nasze usta łączą się. Moje marzenie z college’u się spełnia. Co ja wyprawiam?! Co z Nathanaélem?! Muszę go ocalić, a nie zrobię tego w takiej postaci. Muszę zdobyć więcej mocy. Ale Adriena też kocham. Połykam gorzkie łzy. Postanawiam. Akuma niepostrzeżenie dostaje się do jego serca. Po chwili stoi przede mną mój ukochany, inny, a zarazem ten sam. – Mari… Całuję go delikatnie. – Razem stworzymy imperium. Będziemy w nim władać razem wraz z Nathanaélem. Pogłębiam pocałunek. Jeśli los nie chce, bym była szczęśliwa, to wezmę sobie tę radość sama. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania